tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Korea Mew Mew
Korea Mew Mew is a new and fun series created by Princess Mew. Story Cyniclons and Chimera Animas are now, not just attacking Tokyo, Japan but also Korea and a group of girls were chosen to become Mew Mew over there to stop them. Characters Mews Sun Yeon-Hong The leader of the Mew group. A 14-year-old girl who is nice, kind, friendly and outgoing. She is Mew Masimello (Marshmallow) and has Asian black bear DNA. Wang Eun-Hee A member of the Mew group. She's a 16-year-old girl who is eccentric, weird, fun and chuunibyou. She is Mew Ppuli (Sprinkles) and has northern bat DNA. Chang Hye-Gyo A member of the Mew group. She's a 15-year-old girl who is sensitive, childish and immature. She is Mew Gaji (Eggplant) and has black rat DNA. Sonu Mi-Young A member of the Mew group. She's a 16-year-old girl who is shy, sweet, caring and mother-like. She is Mew Minteu (Mint) and has red fox DNA. Pan Eun A member of the Mew group. She's a 18-year-old girl who is outgoing yet antisocial towards others she finds annoying. She is Mew Mellon (Melon) and has spotted seal DNA. Rang Ha-Sun A member of the Mew group. She's a 13-year-old girl who is lazy, spoiled brat, and demanding. She is Mew Satang (Candy) and has streaked shearwater DNA. Cyniclons Mul One of the alien trio who goes to Korea. First Cyniclon that Sun faces. The second oldest. Bul Another one of the alien trio who goes to Korea. Second Cyniclon they face. The oldest. Jandi Another one of the alien trio who goes to Korea. Third Cyniclon they face. The youngest. Major So Gun The owner of the Korea Mew Project + Korea Mew Café Pok Yong-Sook The brother of So Gun. Knows about the Mews. Mangjol Yeon-Hong Sun's older brother. Sang Chihye Pan's cousin. No Jin-Ho A boy from Chang's school. He is her classmate and has a crush on her. Sim Sun-Hwa Pan's childhood friend and classmate. They are always together. Ka In-Suk Wang and Sonu's classmate. She's one of the many friends Wang makes. Ryang Jin-Young Ryang is Sonu's boyfriend from middle school. He's also her classmate. Kuk Jung-Su Kuk is Chang's step-brother. He's her step-mothers son. Locations Korea Mew Café The main setting and where the Mews work at. Aejeong Middle school A middle school located in Korea. Sun, Chang, Rang, and No attend this school. Holang-i High A high school located in Korea. Wang, Sonu, Sang, Ka, and Ryang attend this school. Kamelle-on High A high school located in Korea. Pan, Mangjol, Sim, and Kuk attend this school. Items * Mew Pendant ** The Mews use this to transform by shouting "Mew Mew ___, Metamorphose!" (Ex. "Mew Mew Masimello, Metamorphose!") * Masimello Hammer ** Mew Masimello's weapon. She attacks by shouting "Ribbon Masimello Smash!" * Ppuli Arrow ** Mew Ppuli's weapon. She attacks by shouting "Ribbon Ppuli Echoes!" * Gaji Spear ** Mew Gaji's weapon. She attacks by shouting "Ribbon Gaji Thrust!" * Minteu Halberd ** Mew Minteu's weapon. She attacks by shouting "Ribbon Minteu Slash!" * Mellon Castanets ** Mew Mellon's weapon. She attacks by shouting "Ribbon Mellon Splash!" * Satang Daggers ** Mew Satang's weapon. She attacks by shouting "Ribbon Satang Cross Blade!" * Mew Aqua Rod ** A weapon that spreads Mew Aqua around. The user attacks by saying "Ribbon Aqua Drops!" * Mew Aqua ** A shining water-like liquid with the ability to clean and purify. Episode List Season 1 * Episode 1: Mew Korea Project is a Go! - Mew Masimello Makes her Appearance! * Episode 2: The Eccentric Girl - Who is She? * Episode 3: School Play - The Immature Princess * Episode 4: The Girl in Purple! - New Ally! * Episode 5: Stupid Older Brother - Black Bear Girl! * Episode 6: Girls Day Out - Stupid Siblings Ruin Everything! * Episode 7: Maid Café - Chang the Maid * Episode 8: Ryang's Crush! - Who Could It Be? * Episode 9: New Mew Appears! - Mew Minteu's Debut! * Episode 10: Friends Need Strong Bonds - A Sleepover at Sonu's Place! * Episode 12: A New Adventure? - Adventure at their Haunted School! * Episode 13: New BFF - Ka Makes Friends! * Episode 14: Spotted Seal - Who is the Spotted Seal? * Episode 15: Sun has a Crush! - Who Does She Like? * Episode 16: Mul the Cyniclon - He Likes Sun, But Why? * Episode 17: That Makes a New Ally - Mew Mellon Joins Them! * Episode 18: All For Five - A New Amusement Park Adventure * Episode 19: Valentines Day - No Gets Courage to Ask Change Out! * Episode 20: Step-Brother? - Chang's Step-Brother Needs Girl Advice * Episode 21: Final Member - Mew Satang Joins The Group! * Episode 22: Shopping Day - Their Visit to the Mall to Shop! * Episode 23: Kidnapped?! - Jandi Kidnaps Rang?! * Episode 24: Broken Heart - Pan's Cousin Sang Leaves For America * Episode 25: A Day to Remember - The Cyniclons Say Goodbye to Earth Season 2 * Episode 26: New Adventures - The Cyniclons Return to Earth?! Category:Princess Mew Category:Korea Mew Mew Category:Stories Category:Series Category:Incomplete Pages Category:Spin-Offs